The game of "Blackjack" or "21" is arguably the most popular casino game offered by gambling establishments. Blackjack has fascinated the public for years as a leisure time activity, or as a means of income for some individuals. Each year billions of dollars in wagers are traded over the table in connection with this one game alone.
Typically, in Blackjack, each Player wagers a bet and is dealt two cards by a Dealer who also deals two cards to himself. To win, the Player's cards must have a total card value higher than that of the Dealer, but no greater than twenty-one.
The "Dealer Hand" is played out by the Dealer, in accordance with a set of predetermined "house rules", such as the "Northern Nevada" rules now practiced at HARRAH3 S.RTM. Casino. These rules control the play of the Dealer's Hand with respect to when drawing subsequent cards. However, the Player's Hand, in a typical Casino Blackjack game, is played out according to the individual Player's choice. Thus, each Player has his own option to "hit" (draw a card) or "stand" (not draw a card) in his effort to reach twenty-one with respect to their card hand. Thus, to some extent, the Players can increase or decrease their probability of success against the Dealer.
Although the Players are not bound to "hit" or "stand" at certain card situations, a general set of "common rules" apply which are generally known to those familiar with the game. By "hitting" or "standing" in certain card situations, the individual Player may substantially increase their probability of beating the Dealer.
Unlike some card games, Blackjack is an ideal gambling establishment card game because all the Players oppose the Dealer (or "house") rather than each other. Thus, more revenue may be generated, as opposed to card games which generate revenue by merely acting as the "house", such as "poker". However, one problem associated with the typical Casino Blackjack game is that the game itself is relatively slow to develop. The Dealer may have to deal to as many as seven Players not including the Dealer. Furthermore, each Player has to make the individual decision whether to "hit" or "stand" on their own card hand. This is especially time consuming when the Player is indecisive. Accordingly, the pace is not fast enough for some individuals, and in addition, may reduce the potential revenue for both a Player and the gambling establishment.
Another problem associated with the typical Casino Blackjack game is that those unfamiliar with the game reduce their probability of success by electing to "hit" or "stand" at inappropriate or inopportune times. Such inexperienced play may potentially affect the other Players surrounding the inexperienced Player. For example, the inexperienced Player may draw a card which hurts not only themselves, but may also hurt the other Player's at the table. In the worst case scenario, the Player's inexperienced play may help the Dealer. This is especially imperative, should the inexperienced Player be positioned at the "third base" position (i.e., the positioned just before the Dealer). Such inexperienced play may dictate whether the Dealer "busts" (i.e., surpasses twenty-one) which, not surprisingly, will immensely aggravate the other Blackjack Players.
Accordingly, inexperienced Players may shy away from playing Blackjack or be intimidated from increasing their wager due to their card gaming ignorance or improper playing strategy. Often, first time or inexperienced gamblers refuse to participate in the game for fear of losing money, and/or for fear of embarrassment. Therefore, they are relegated to being mere observers. Moreover, one bad experience may forever intimidate them from playing again. It is for these Players that initial playing experience may not provide a proper vehicle for learning the game.
Moreover, some potential Players may be intimidated from playing the game because they are not good at mathematics. Thus, they fear being embarrassed by not adding fast enough or by adding their cards incorrectly in which they may inappropriately draw another card or the like.